For over twenty years manufacturers of dry ceramic fibers have been supplying dry ceramic fibers to companies which mass produce articles such as fireplace logs by vacuum forming. The dry ceramic fibers in various lengths are shipped to the vacuum forming companies from the ceramic fiber manufacturers in bags usually weighing about 50 pounds. The vacuum former must then open the bags, empty the bags into a vat and chop the dry ceramic fibers into short lengths which will pass through an appropriately sized screen, an environmentally hazardous operation.
The dry chopped ceramic fibers are then rapidly mixed in an open vat with water and various fillers to form an organic or inorganic slurry which is subsequently vacuum formed into articles composed mainly of chopped ceramic fibers which can withstand temperatures exceeding 1250.degree. F. without decomposition or deformation of the article.